


Damned If You Don't

by lankyguy



Series: The Politics of Dancing [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, s02e01 Damned If You Do...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lankyguy/pseuds/lankyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Harvey continue their affair.</p><p>More of my ongoing Gordon/Dent coda to the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned If You Don't

It had been a long day for former Detective Jim Gordon. It culminated in Police Commissioner Loeb asking for his badge and his gun. Right now he really wished he had thought to bring a spare change of clothes to work. Gordon was still in his patrolman's uniform. Taking a deep breath, Jim knocked on the door to Harvey Dent's apartment.

Harvey opened the door, a look of pleased surprise on his face. Obviously just in from work himself, his shirt pulled out of his trousers and unbuttoned. Underneath he wore a tight ribbed, sleeveless undershirt that hugged his sculpted chest. Gordon sighed at the sight.

“Sorry, I didn't call,” Jim started.

“Jim you never have to call,” Harvey stepped back and waved him in.

Gordon took off his patrol man's cap as he entered. Closing the door, Harvey leaned back against it. He grabbed Jim by his tie and pulled him into a deep kiss.

“You look really good in uniform,“ Dent said.

“I need this so bad right now,” Jim grunted, grinding into Harvey, lifting the prosecutors leg up around his waist. Dent murmured in his ear.

***

Gordon sat up on his elbow in Dent's bed, a finger tracing the shapes of the muscles in Harvey's stomach

“You said you'd break him? Well done,“ Harvey cluckled.

“You think so?” Gordon frowned.

“Absolutely. Loeb is corrupt slime, we need to get rid of him,” Dent said.

“Loeb said getting rid of me is for the best,” Gordon snorted. 

“You wondering if he’s right?”

“I do feel as if I’m tilting at windmills,” Jim sat up and grabbed the bottle of water off the nightstand. He took a swig and handed it to Harvey.

“You’re more Lancelot than Don Quixote, Jim,” Dent said and Gordon rolled his eyes in response. “As far as you not being a cop?" Dent continued, "How is that for the best? For you or the city? No. We need to get you back on the force - as a Detective."

"I may be able to get my job back, there are things I can do," Gordon looked at Dent from under heavy brows.

"Do them."

"I may have to bend the law," Gordon continued.

"I see bad people break the law all the time. Corrupt politicians bend it to justify their needs. So, do I mind if you have to bend it to get back on the force and rid the city of a really bad man? No. Not so much."

"Oh," Gordon scowled.

“Look, I love that you want to take the high road," Harvey sat up and looked Jim in the eye. "I wish you could, but your sense of nobility, it - it isn’t always practical in Gotham. There is a big difference between occasionally getting your hands dirty and being a dirty cop. You know this." Harvey lay a hand on Jim's heavy thigh.

"Maybe. I don't know. Guess I have a lot to think about. Thank you Harvey,” Gordon gave Dent a kiss on the lips. He turned away, put both feet on the hardwood floor and stood up. “I have to go. I'm having dinner with Lee.”

"Oh," Harvey said.

***

It was late in the night when Jim Gordon showed up again on Harvey Dent's doorstep. His errand for the Penguin gone horribly wrong.

"Jim?" Harvey opened the door in surprise.

"Can I come in? You did say anytime."

"Of course," Harvey said.

"I need a shower, can I take a shower?" Gordon muttered. "I feel dirty."

"You're trembling, what's wrong?" Harvey asked.

"Lee, told me to come talk to you."

"She did?"

"I did a bad thing, Harvey. I killed someone," Gordon tried to move to the couch and staggered suddenly. Harvey's strong arms caught him and pulled him into a hug.

****

Jim stepped out of the bathroom, half an hour later, freshly showered with a towel around his waist. Amazed that Harvey hadn't called the cops, he took a swig from the beer Dent had waiting for him on the nightstand in the bedroom.

"You said that you killed someone. Why, Jim?" Dent asked. He sat in a chair watching his friend's face intently.

"I was doing a favor for someone to get my old job back, and got caught in a gun fight," Gordon said. He began to pace around the bedroom.

"I thought you were on the fence about that," Dent's brow furrowed.

"I was. I went and talked to - this person," Jim explained.

"Whom you won't name," Harvey held up a warning finger.

"Agreed, counselor, plausible deniability and all. After I talked to this person, I was more determined than ever not to do what he asked," Jim dug a thumb under the towel, trying to keep it held up. "Bruce Wayne changed my mind,"

"Impressive," Dent nodded, "but we'll table that until later. You killed someone. Let me ask, were they trying to kill you?"

"Yes."

"So it was self-defense," Harvey said.

"I wish it were that cut and dried,” Gordon protested.

"It is Jim," Harvey sighed. "Were you trying to stay alive?"

"Yes."

"Were you trying to kill him?"

"No," Gordon said. "Maybe. My instincts took over."

"Instincts that kept you alive?"

"Yes."

"Well then," 

"Something else," Jim sits on the corner of the bed opposite Harvey and puts a hand on each of the taller man's knees.

"Okay," Harvey braced himself.

"Lee thinks we, she and I, should just bolt, leave Gotham,” Jim said.

"I can certainly understand that," Harvey said tentatively.

"Me too," Gordon ran a hand through his still-damp hair. "And that was all before Barbara called."

"The scary ex that's in Arkham?"

"Some night, huh?" Jim stands and moves toward the bathroom.

Harvey grabbed the towel tied around Jim's waist, pulled the detective back to him and began to kiss his furry stomach..

"Have you seen this new guy Theo Galvan?" Jim let his towel fall to the floor.

"I like him," Harvey said looking up at Jim, he slid a tongue along the length of the detectives thickening cock. _Banana dick_ he thought and concentrated on head. Jim loved that. Dent's attentions brought out a deep sigh from Jim's chest.

Jim stepped back pulling his cock from Harvey's mouth and lay back on the bed. Spreading his legs, he propped himself up on his elbows.

"You are in a mood."

"I need this Harvey," Gordon said.

"Some night indeed." Harvey knelt down between Jim's thighs and pushing his leg's higher began to tongue Gordon's hairy, hole. He found a familiar taste. "You are all ready to go."

"Sorry, lubed up in the bathroom."

"That's why I buy the flavored kind," Harvey grinned. In one swift move he dropped his trousers and stepped out of his boxers.

Climbing onto the bed he pushed Jim Gordon's legs onto his shoulders and slowly pushed his hard cock into Jim's ass.

Gordon let out a sharp grunt and his hands grabbed at the sheets on the bed.

"Jim," Harvey said as he removed undershirt.

"Just fuck me," Gordon grunted, "Fuck me."

Harvey leaned down and bit at one of Gordon's very sensitive nipples. Grabbing one on Jim's ankles in each hand, Dent began to move. He ground into the detective's ass.

"You're so tight. I love it," Dent said. 

"You're the only one who's gotten up in there lately counselor."

Dent paused, snarling he did something he rarely did, he pushed his cock all the way in. Gordon cried out.

"Jesus, Harvey," Jim grunted. "I forget how long that thing is."

"What me to stop?"

"Fuck no. Pound me."


End file.
